


My Rescue

by jankenmor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankenmor/pseuds/jankenmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy didn't need rescue per-se, in fact he was fine with rescuing himself thank you very much! [Un]Fortunately the Weasley twins didn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Draco gave a very unmanly manly squeal as two pair of hands grabbed him and dragged him in a broom closet. He struggled against the hands, cursing all the while. "Malfoy, we just want to talk. So for the love of Merlin,  _stop kicking us!"_

He could not find a reason for the Weasley twins cornering him other than to prank him, though after analysing their tone and behaviour her deduced that this was not the case. "What the fuck do you want?" Mere months ago he would have spoken about his father with pride, telling them how they would end up in Azkaban. Now though? His pride had faded quickly, until there was little next to none left.

"We just want to talk. " One of the Weasley's spoke then, finally finding their voice or perhaps the so-called Gryffindor bravery. It made him want to tear their eyes out "Then bloody well  _talk_." It was not often he spoke so crudely, in fact in the  _before_ where his father was pride rein carded he would never dare to use such words, but he found that this was  _now_ and that was  _before._

"Look we know that you've changed, that you don't want to be a twat anymore." Not the answer he was expecting, and crudely worded –not that it should bother him, would be a bit hypocritical actually. "Not many people do." He replied evenly, not letting any of his true emotions show in his posture nor voice, as was proper behaviour of a  _Malfoy_. It seemed some things  _were_ useful, no matter how much you loather the one whom taught you.

"We also know that something big is going on, something to do with You-know-who." The mention of his lord made him uneasy, so he twisted his features until it resembled something like anger. "Do not speak of him!"

He heard a sigh, could pretty much  _feel_  the rolling eyes. "We want to help you out, to give you a proper life. If you'd let us."

The offer of help struck him as odd; it sounded more like a promise than anything else did. Like something he could trust, not just the usual Gryffindor hero complex. Like he was special, that the reason they offered him this was that it was  _him_.

The thought made him even  _more_ uneasy, in fact, he was quite surprised his heart had not stopped with how jumpy he was. What was he supposed to say about that? Thank you but no thank you? Yes, I would very much like to join the light side despite the fact that my mother will probably end up tortured and dead and so will I?

I would say yes but I am not sure what makes me worth all this so I doubt my safety in your hands?

No, he'd rather consider his options for a while, but how to communicate this? The walls had ears, and he wished he knew of a way to tell them he needed time without having to become too obvious.

Ah, there it was –now to hope they understood.

" _Ferrets_  like you shouldn't talk to me like this, I demand you release me and never speak to me again."

They should understand what he meant, he hoped. Besides, only friends of the saviour understood the meaning of that word –how else was he to tell them that he was under surveillance?

* * *

The next day Draco was nervous, which was not unusual for him –ever since the dark lord returned it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of  _being_.

He wasn't used to constantly noticing red hair and odd things that made him think of the Weasleyduo and their offer though, mostly he wondered if they would help his mother as well, and what _ever_ could their reasons for this be?.

His father was certainly condemned beyond what Draco could forgive, he had seen him  _smile_  as the death eaters raped a young girl who couldn't be older than 10 years old, all because she didn't have magic.

His mother though, that was a whole other business. She had shivered in disgust at the things her husband had done, though she hid every emotion behind a cold mask. They were Malfoys after all, and Malfoys never showed emotion.

No, he would not ask for his father to be rescued –his mother though, she  _had_ to be safe or he would refuse their offer –as much as it might pain him.

His thoughts was interrupted by a nasal voice, making him mentally groan. "Enjoying your daydreaming are we Mister Malfoy?"

"Sorry sir." He apologized, yet hit tone was anything but polite –it was stubborn and uncaring, the usual show of the Malfoy arrogance that had been taught through generations.

Severus understood though, having known the Malfoy's for many years and therefore finding the sincerity only someone used to the Malfoy way would notice.

The Gryffindor's made angry frowns as expected which quickly turned into them loosing house-points.  _Idiots the lot of them_ , Draco thought distastefully –they really should have known better by now.

Noticing the golden boy looking at him he gave him his signature sneer, though it lacked his usual heat. It wasn't as if the teen would notice anyways, the fool had the brains of a cow.

Sighing Draco collected his possessions, placing the potion he had made on the Professors desk, hoisting the bag on his shoulders and walking out.

"Oi! You slimy git!" Red hair and a big nose obscured his vision.  _Looks like the youngest male weasel feel rather violent today_  Draco mused, absently rubbing his now-aching jaw. "Why I didn't know you had the guts Weasel, I must ask –whatever made you feel like displaying this kind of violence?" He questioned, Amused as he watched the Potions master appear.

"Detention Weasley and 200 points from Gryffindor for violence against your peer." Snape spat, sneering whilst he looked upon them, helping Draco stand up, whom watched it all in detached amusement, absently musing that Severus must be feeling kind today.

"I'm fine Professor." He protested before Severus could drag him to the hospital wing again, he didn't want to be alone with the Professor, as he knew that it would most likely end up discussing his  _mission_.

"I just want to go to the next class. " He added, already picking up his bag and walking away before the potions professor could get a word in, he could feel the glare aimed at his back but ignored it with his usual grace –musing that the golden Trio would get a lecture and some more point losses as a result of his behaviour.

Once in a secret passage way he dropped his mask and let himself  _feel_ , rubbing his nose and sighing as he leant against the wall and sliding down to sit.  _What the fuck was he going to do?_ Draco needed help but - The  _Weasleys_. It was the only solution available after all, the only way out of this –however distasteful he found it.

He didn't know how they were planning to help him, how he would convince them to help his mother too –or even how they would survive the war on their side. However, it was the only shot he had, the only thing he was willing to do. It didn't matter if he ended up dead, better that then a _rapist_.

Draco expertly slipped between the masses, taking the hand of the first twin (and how odd, it was to see one without the other) he saw and dragging him to an abandoned hallway. "I've decided. "

* * *

Fred Weasley was a nervous wreck, his features didn't show it but he really  _really_  was. It all started with a Malfoy, or rather, it started before that.

It had started with two brothers loving each other in a that wasn't expected, they hadn't known that what they were doing was considered wrong –that the touches and kisses behind closed doors wasn't usual for brothers to share.

It wasn't even that long ago, merely 4 years ago –okay so it might be a while ago. They were thirteen, and had just heard some of the older students talk about kissing and such things. Being the curious creatures they were they went to a room and decided to explore, as one does, it had been George's idea really, and Fred was far too happy to comply too the barely older teen.

They had learned what happened when you had an orgasm that night, Fred greatly enjoyed it and knew his twin had too.

These little expeditions continued during the year, it wasn't until they was caught at home by Bill that they were taught that it wasn't normal for brothers to do such things. He had calmly sat down and explained it, a sad but knowing glint in his eye. George had protested, saying that it didn't matter if brothers usually didn't act like this –he loved Fred!

Fred still remembered how that line had made him felt, it wasn't anything unusual really –they said they loved each other plenty of times when they were younger. It felt different this time though.

Bill had agreed and said that it was okay, but most people wouldn't think so and there wasn't anything more to it.

Charlie had found out too, Bill had told him. The twins had been hurt before they got told it was in case he could help, apparently they might need it in the future.

They found out in fifth year that George was the more dominant of the two, when they ended up going farther and Fred bottomed. He had wanted to top too, yet George seemingly couldn't stand the thought of being submissive in any way. Fred didn't mind though, he enjoyed it.

Especially when George hit that spot that made him see stars.

Yes Fred knew that what they were doing wasn't usual for brothers, but that didn't mean that he felt guilty –why should he?

Fred had been surprised when the younger male pulled him aside and told him that he'd decided, absently he wondered if the young male even had an inkling of an idea that he and George was planning to _seduce_  him.

"And what have you decided?" He asked calmly, a hint of a smirk at the end. He was sure it annoyed the Malfoy, but Fred was no fool. He knew what he had decided, knew that Mal-no  _Draco_  had decided to say yes, he  _was_ a Slytherin after all.

"I don't know exactly what you have planned but I want out of the dark Lord's side, and I want my mother to escape too." Now the last part was new, he and George had thought over this possibility too though, so he had an answer easily avaible. "Sure, don't worry –we'll fix everything." He promised him sincerely.

* * *

Draco was annoyed, the Weasley seemed so sure, so  _smug_. As if he knew something Draco didn't, which was obvious –he knew how to get Draco and his mother out of the Dark Lord's grip but still.

He was missing something, and he didn't like it. "Do I get to know how it will be done?" He asked him trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice, though judging by the amused look on Weasley'sface he failed. "Just be ready and packed, don't do anything stupid." Was the simple and  _fucking annoying_  orders he got before the older male easily escaped into the masses of people.

Sighing to himself he resigned himself to send a letter [hid in codes of course] to his mother notifying her off their rescue.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sincerely wished the twins would hurry. By that he meant that if they didn’t come here he was sure his head would explode with the pain he was feeling. Their lord had allowed dear Aunt Bella to put him under extended Cruciatus.

“Ears were everywhere Draco dearest, you didn't think we wouldn't find out about you  _deal_ did you?”

Letting out a shuddering breath, taking a moment to collect himself (ignoring the voices around him for a moment, he could _hear_ his fathering paling in shame as well as the gleeful laughter of the others in the circle) "I have no shame of what I did, nor will I ever." He spoke, voice coming out somewhat evenly despite the shivers that ran through him.

(If there was one useful thing his father had taught him it was how to be proud)

The laughter around him was haunting; he knew that if he survived this situation he would have nightmares with this sound in it. "Aw, itsy bits Draco's all big and proud!" Bellatrix mocked, gleeful giggling making her seem even more insane than usual.

"At least I have a reason to be proud,  _bitch_." The last word he spat out, watching with satisfaction as her face darkened even as she brought out her wand to perform an undoubtedly torturous curse.

"Enough." All sound cut of, eyes resting on the serpent-like male which was sitting in the throne, petting his snake.

"Young Draco still has it uses." Draco shivered as he continued speaking, ignoring the muffled snickering coming from some of the worst death eaters. "Severus, he will be used in the potion we spoke of." (Merlin Sev, if you turn me into a potion ingredient I  _will_ haunt your sorry ass.)

The potions master stiffened slightly, though made no other sign of distress or any emotion at all. "As you wish my Lord." The sentence was finished with a stiff bow to the serpent, turning around to glide out of the room –Draco being hoisted up by two brutes.

He didn't struggle, not because he trusted Severus but because he trusted the twins, or at least –their hero complex.

* * *

 

"Are you sure this will work?" The voice was nervous, hiding in a dungeon not too far away from where the young Malfoy was currently residing.

"Too late to back out now brother, start the countdown."

"Three….Two…One" Light and sound exploded in the Malfoy mansion, the only exception being the dungeon the brothers were in.

* * *

 

Draco couldn't believe it.  _Fireworks_. In the  _Malfoy manor._  No one could blame him, haven just been tortured in a severely traumatic (not that it wasn't usually traumatic) way. He laughed, well and hard –he couldn't seem to stop.

Not even when arms helped him stand (he hadn't noticed, the brutes  _magically_  disappeared!) and walked him out of there, listening to two male voices (Looks like the weasel's decided to rescue them after all) and his mother's (poor mother, never knew what she was getting into when she married the once proud Malfoy.) which spoke in distressed voices, worried.

Most likely for him, he wasn't acting sane at the moment exactly. Relaxing, he thought of how glad he was that he was who he was, that he actually had some pride and dignity –enough to defy the dark lord in any case.

After that he passed out, not surprising really. Most people did in these situations.

Waking up was horrible, all bright light and people fussing about (' _Can't you see I'm trying to **not** die lady?'_ ) and his _head_.

It was going in a steady thrum, the throbbing. It was as if he could hear them coming, he hadn't had this bad of a headache in  _ages._

He passed out again, and when he woke up, he was greeted with the sight of the twins.  _Kissing_.

* * *

 

"….I'm not participating in an orgy."  _At the moment, I'm feeling… odd._

The twins looked startled, Draco felt woozy. "I feel strange, I'm usually not that crude." Was his airy statement, not aware that the potion that he was given would make him feel this way.

He heard the twins laugh, not as they usually did -a pitch higher. They were nervous. "I just gave you the opposite of an agreement, if you do anything now it will legally count as rape." Their laughter became normal again, sounding the way it should. Good, he didn't have time for two nervous Gryffindors at the moment.

"My mother?" The laughter gradually went away, and Draco forced himself to gaze at them despite the other bright shiny things in the room. Their hair was pretty bright so he didn’t mind too much.  
"Okay, physically at least. You're in a safe place, she's just two doors over."

Draco nodded, looking sternly at them. "I don't like how I'm feeling, so fuck off and let me sleep."

They did, both of them laughing slightly and giving him a wink and once they were gone he promptly _fell asleep_.

His dreams were filled with high-pitched laughter.

* * *

 

Draco wouldn't lie like an idiotic Gryffindor and say that he was fine, he was not. In fact he was severely traumatized, hurt all over, and seemed to wince at every sudden sound.

He promptly informed the healer of this, because unlike those other houses he wished to get better  _fast_ rather than get better on his own.

He had much better things to do then acting idiotic after all.

This reasoning was what got him help, what got him potions against anxiety. They refused to give him too much –lest he become an addict, yet it was enough to dull it enough so that he could continue his education.

He sort of wished he didn't have to.

They were filled with stares more than actually learning, each time someone yelled too loudly he got a flashback. These flashbacks ended with him shivering in his seat, sometimes being lucky enough to only have the teacher notice rather than the whole class, some however…

He was a Malfoy, so he didn't deserve pity. Only judgment.

* * *

 

Draco was minding his own business, walking to the hall when the (slightly) familiar hands of what he guessed was George grabbed him and pulled him into a small abandoned hallway.

He was holding flowers. "Uh, do you maybe want to –y'know. Go on a date? With me, and Fred." Draco was blinking, looking down at the flowers then back up at him. "Where's Fred?" It felt strange, not calling them Weasel or Weasley, pleasant somehow –but strange.

"He got detention, but he really wishes he could be here to ask." Draco sensed that he lied, because he saw how nervous he were. He really hadn't expected this, he hadn't expected them to be interested in him. He hadn't expected two men –twins for Merlins sake- to be interested in him.

But he remembered how when they spoke of saving him they made him feel special, and how he sometimes got a warm feeling in his gut (and smiled, according to Blaise) when he thought of them, even during an anxiety attack. "I think I'd like that, so yeah."

Ah there it went, his once so proper language –stolen by two redheads. He deserved some fun he supposed, and it sounded fun. He didn’t once think about how twins being together could be considered unnatural, in fact it was strange to think of them  _not_ being together.

* * *

 

…He said yes.  _Merlin, he said yes!_ A shout of joy left him, surrounding the slighter male in a hug and spinning him around as he laughed. "I can't wait to tell Fred! We'll send you a note of the time and place, it's too late to back out now!" With that he placed the flowers in the dumbfounded and blushing heir, a bright beam on his glowing face as he skipped away.

The merry tune he hummed under his breath was heard all day, and once he met Fred –he went around sighing dreamily.

Short to say the whole school was on high alert, waiting for the prank that was sure to go off any minute now.

* * *

 

Draco however was left dumbfounded, somehow not haven had a flashback despite all the loud noises and sudden movements the redhead had made. He was however blushing, holding a bouquet and unable to say what had happened to his friend. The only thing Blaise was able to get out was a simple 'I've got a date.'

The note they spoke off didn't come until tomorrow, haven appeared ( _Magically_ ) on his table. 'Seven PM, meet us at the quidditch field, dress comfortably'

Somehow this ended with Blaise helping him pick out clothes, the young Malfoy wasn't sure how they had ended up friends again, wherever it be when Blaise realized that he was not on the dark side or that he didn't talk about his father every other second.

Whatever the reason, he was grateful for it. His hair was stylish, Blaise apparently knowing some 'muggle' methods. His breath was fresh, a spell Blaise knew off. Moreover, he looked  _healthy_ , something he hadn't looked since the dark lord return –haven worsened since being taken by them.

That left the clothes. "Who the fuck says 'comfortable'? Like what does it  _mean?_  The sweatpants type of comfortable? Or the _Not formal_ type of comfortable?" Blaise ranted, walking around and looking at the discarded clothes each time he found one.

"I think they meant casual." He suggested timidly, wincing when Blaise rounded on him –an enraged look on his face. He stared at him for a moment, the look melting into something pleased. "You're right, and your casual is going to  _rock._ "

Draco wasn't quite sure what that meant, though he reckoned it was something positive. He ended up with muggle wear, some jeans (which he would never have worn without Blaise's assistance,  _they were ripped!_ ) and a casual t-shirt.

He looked like a stylish muggle teenager, however when he voiced this to Blaise he just nodded –looking pleased.

He didn't mean it as a compliment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW REVIEW REEEVIEW. Ok but seriously I had basically forgotten about this story until someone reviewed it and then proceed to edit and post this chapter. Want me to remember a story? REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, Draco was a sensible boy. He was quite logical in fact, so why the  _fuck_ was he  _blushing?_ Honestly, he looked like a maiden on her wedding night! A sigh escaped his lips as he once again glanced around, hoping that there weren't any Gryffindors or hufflepuffs (or in all actuality _anyone)_ around to see him dressed so undignified.

"Is that Malfoy?" "Nah, couldn't be. He's like a muggle-phobe and that's definitely muggle-" "-Yeah but who else do we know with that hair  _and_ stride?"

Walking faster at the sound of their voice he turned a corner, hoping to dear god they wouldn't go the same way as him. Off all the people to walk in the same hallway as –it had to be the  _golden trio?_

With that in mind he paused, he was a  _Malfoy._ And despite what his father had done to try and ruin the name for him he would  _not_ let himself cower –he had been to the lessons, he had learned about his family line and whilst they had a dark reputation they were also someone to be proud of.

His father might be a black sheep, he wasn't. His back straightened and he slowed his pace to nonchalant, almost forgetting that he  _was_ supposed to go on a date.

* * *

 

"Forge, what if he doesn-" "-He will. He's probably just styling his hair or something." The twins were nervous, and it showed. Or at least it did until Draco came, flushed and panting –looking as if he'd just been on a jogging trip.

Or he would've, had it not been for the styles hair and the very  _hot_ clothing. "Why, Draco dear –" "-We didn't realize that just the mere thought of us-" "-Would get you in such a state."

Draco just wheezed a bit, shaking his head. "Your…Little-" Pant, gasp, pant gasp. "-Brother." Was his explanation for his state, making an odd gesture to his hair and all in all looking  _adorable._

Still, it wouldn't do to have Ronald ruin their perfect date. "What'd he do? I swear if he touched or  _threatened_ to touch a bloody hair on your pretty little head we  _will-"_ "-destroy him. With baby pictures, and movies. In the great hall." The twins said this while fussing over him, comforting him by rubbing him and letting him support himself on them.

"….He threatened to turn my hair green." He was slightly embarrassed of his reaction, but the weasel had taken his  _wand._ Those spells lasted for  _months,_ and to get them out before that was harder then taming a dragon.

There were silence now, both had stiffened before shaking slightly –Draco was as said before, a smart boy.

"Don't  _laugh!_  Do you have any idea how  _ugly_ I'd look like that?" Draco protested, twisting around to glare indignantly at them. "Well we think you'd look pretty anyways." That however was not the right thing to say, as his mouth turned into a sullen pout and Draco turned away to sulk.

Immediately the twins were next to him, apologizing profusely and making Draco smirked as they  _begged_  for him to forgive them. "For now, I shall forgive you. But don't make the same mistake again." He demanded with a sniff, chin upwards as he acted quite like ah- well. A brat.

He was not aware of the thoughts that were running through the twins mind at the act, nor how Fred had to step slightly in front of George as both had had exactly the same thought.

A brat, a very spoiled bratty  _princess_. (Oh dear.)

"So, are we going to stand here or will we continue our date? I  _do_ have better things to do then just have you staring at me like fools." He ordered more then questioned, mouth twisting up in a slight sneer.

A spoiled brat indeed.

"But of course, follow us." With that they offered their crook of their elbows, which Draco took after a moment of consideration. The walk confused him, as they were headed into the  _forbidden_ forest. Though, he supposed if they wanted to kill him they would've left him with his aunt Bella.

The thought made him shiver, which again made one of them take of their jacked and hang it on him. The gesture made him blush slightly, and he huddled into the too-large jacket. "If you get me killed I'll haunt you." He offered, simply because he couldn't let himself become  _too_ comfortable this early in the stage.

His father wouldn't appro-  _Shit._ He had a mini panic attack at the thought, which of course made the twins think he was genially afraid of the forest. "Don't be scared, we've been here loads of times." Fred was the one who spoke, his voice always haven had a more lighter tone then George.

"Yeah, it's not that bad really. And if it was we'd protect you anyways." George agreed, his hand moving to hang on his neck –offering him both warmth and comfort.

The move would usually be met with him shrugging it off, but still. Despite them misunderstanding they had comforted him, and he hadn't been comforted in a long time.

So he walked on with them, huddled under the jacket –hood up to protect him from the light rain. They didn't speak, there wasn't really this empty feeling that he usually got when people were silent around him.

It was just, comfortable.  _Right._

They stopped in a small clearing which contained a picnic blanket with what he could only guess was a protective spell to keep the rain (and hopefully bugs) out. Draco thought it beautiful, the way the stars shone –the sun still going down despite them already showing.

He wanted to stay here till the moon came and went, till the sun appeared once again. And then do the whole thing over again.

"It's-" "-beautiful?" "-Magnificent?" "- **Perfect?"** The last part was spoken in unison, both twins excited and happy at the awed expression at the usual snobby face of the young Malfoy.

" _Everything_." He breathed, a happy smile lightning up his face. Turning to look at them he gave a bright beam (one whom only his mother had witnessed, and once his father) which lit up his face in what the twins would state was the loveliest expression ever seen on the young Malfoy.

They gave a bright grin themselves, shared with a glance to each other. The three of them sat down on the blanket, made themselves comfortable and started to eat the food and speak, it was about trivial things really. How was your childhood? Do you have any hobbies? And so on… All the way through the conversation the young Malfoy would glance up at the sky, eyes distant –he was happy for the moment though.

He was however aware that it wouldn't stay like this, there was a war going on –and he wasn't running. It would catch up soon enough.

* * *

 

Despite the happy glow the date had left him he still had other things to think about, like the potion. Was it important enough that the dark lord would go after him? What  _was_ said potion? In fact, why the hell did they need a living human  _being for it?!_

All of these were question his dear head of house would have to answer, and if he didn't –well there were ways to make him talk.

Still, Malfoy was quite optimistic (surprising he knew) and therefore chose to focus on the positive. He was also realistic, so he chose to focus on the positive on his  _way_ to questioning his head of house.

His smile faded at the door leading into his professor quarters though, hesitating before knocking. Once the door swung open he immediately positioned himself so that his professor couldn't shut the door in his face, he was after all –not stupid.

"Evening Professor, I don't suppose you would spare me a few moments?" He questioned politely, all charm and sincerity.

Severus Snape didn't seem to buy it. "I'd rather not, but I imagine that you would force me to do so without my consent if I decided to deny you." He said coldly, black eyes knowing and somehow gentle despite his tone.

Or perhaps Draco was imagining things again. Like the laughter he sometimes heard when going through a particular hard class. (The stares sometimes got to him, reminded him.)

There was a pregnant pause, in which Draco could hear the echo of the laughter that still haunted him as he walked to take a seat. "The potion-" Severus started, calmly yet hushed. "-The potion was for the dark lord. And as I'm sure you are aware, if the information that I've told you this my status as spy will be threatened and therefore become critical to the light side."

Draco nodded to show that he understood, listening intently to what information his professor was willing to offer.

"He has heard that many of his followers doubt his power based on his appearance, foolish really –but still. He needed the support. Now the potion I was to make was going to be part of a ritual, which would get back both his old appearance as well as unimaginable power. He had thought to test out a theory that he could absorb other's magical core, which was what you were there for;

Your magical core, that and he wanted to awaken the powers hidden in your blood and make it his. You see every old line has traces of a certain ability, they lay dormant for a long time; occasionally popping up. Such as a metamorphmagus, or someone with an apt ability to create spells. It all lays in blood, one of the many reasons that Purebloods seem to not think muggleborns worthy of magic, they have nothing other then the ability to do magic. There is nothing  _special_ that muggleborns could do, could serve as."

Here Severus paused, black eyes watching intently to see if Draco was understanding what he said, if there were any weakness to see. The young Malfoy's face was carefully blank however, no trace of emotion left on it. Pleased with what he saw (he was a teacher after all, and Draco's godfather; it was his duty to know that his godson could handle himself.) he continued.

"The few who can are descendants of squibs, which is also a result of blood but that's another tale for another time. I have answered you question, the door is in sight; I suggest you leave before you overstay your non-existent welcome."

* * *

 

The twins however were dealing with the ruckus that had been created once their friend (Lee) had found out that they were not only romantically interested in each other, but also Draco. Surprisingly (or not so if you knew of wizarding history) the only ones who rebelled about the incest were muggleborns, the rest was pissed about them dating a  _slytherin_ and a  _Malfoy_  at that!

Short to say that their mission to make the Gryffindor's keep this secret were failing,  _largely failing._

In fact, it was failing so much that they were now in the great hall –haven been dragged there by their younger sister. Everyone was trying to convince them that it was a bad idea, even a couple of slytherins (only the younger ones though) had joined the mayhem.

This was the sight Draco Malfoy was met with, however recent events stopped him from being to gobsmacked –he was getting used to surprises.

Far too much if he had a say in it.

The ruckus was immediately dealt with by Draco glaring at anyone who was too close to his twins –then walking over and kissed the closest one (honestly, how did he even know what was going on? If he did at all that was) chastely at first, before deepening it once hands found their way to his waist –a pair of lips attacking his bared throat.

This was not what muggles called 'pg-13' (Draco thought at least), and was quickly interrupted by the first teacher who walked in to lunch –namely Mcgonagall.

At least it wasn't Snape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, and shit. Also for anyone wondering why the twins choose Draco... Think back to what Snape said about old lines, sometimes things (instincts) pop up! Mwahahah, with that REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news is that this is the last chapter from the old version!!! Yooho. And for those who have no idea what I'm talking about, chill. It's nothing important anymore. Anyways, Reviews make me write faster.

The dark lord sat, listening absently to his followers constant blabbering, all intent on being heard by him –seemingly not minding the fact that he looked bored out of his mind. But then again, they were but simple sheeps –listening to what he said and following it to the letter, or the good ones did –mudbloods did not. In fact, he simply couldn't see the use for them other than simple entertainment and servitude in the simple matters, such as cleaning and dusting. They’d be like house-elves, the thought brought a small smirk to his lips.

He was quite satisfied with the way his plans were going however, despite the minor bump in the road that was in the form of the young Malfoy the experiment was successful. However, he had started to doubt the alliance of the once so young Severus, as he had acted quite odd ever since his return –even more after the youngest Malfoy visited.

Perhaps he had gotten sentimental, he would have to make sure that his potion master realized the mistake of that –perhaps he'd do it more kindly this time. He’d gotten his old ‘look’ back for a reason after all, they were getting short on allies and this form and pleasant voice had already assured dozens of new alliances with young and unexperienced houses.

"-and that annoying potter boy is making the hugest ruckus, probably needs more attention." Bellatrix continued snidely, a slight sneer at her lips –her distaste for the boy obvious. She had been quite sore over the fiasco that was the fifth year of the Potter boy, even the death of her cousin had done nothing to appease her. It was a pity, he did enjoy the company of Bella much more when she was happy.

Alternatively, a screaming mess on the floor but only when he was in a mood.

"The boy is mine to kill Bellatrix, I do hope you know that." He stated coldly, eyes staring at her blankly (the only part of himself that had stayed the same after the transformation, still red as blood) though with a silent threat in them.

Once she had stuttered out an apology and cowered for what was the appropriate time he waved her off, fixing his eyes on the next one to be heard. The Malfoy's, or actually – _Malfoy_ as he now was, he'd heard that the divorce papers had arrived not too long ago.

"And you Lucius, what news do you have to bring?" The Malfoy in question paled and shook at the sight of his lord, haven been properly punished for his family's failure. "My lord, I'm afraid I have no idea what you speak off…."

"None? I see that you have yet to learn Lucius, how are you to expect forgiveness when you do nothing to deserve it?" He questioned lazily, watching his terror with a casual eye.

"O-of course, I apologize. I shall do my best." Voldemort found it amusing how Lucius had no clue of what he would lay upon him, he was unsure if he would succeed –if he did, it would be wonderful. If he failed, it would be disappointing, but expected.

"I have a task for you, something which will earn my forgiveness." Voldemort paused long enough for the Malfoy to perk up, hope marring his drawn but elegant features. "You must kidnap the potter brat, I expect you to do this alone with no help from fellow death eaters. No one shall know of it, do this and I will forgive you." The hope disappeared as quickly as it had appeared to the dark lord's pleasure, a shiver running down his spine.

The seeds had been planted, now he'd just wait for them to grow –occasionally watering them of course, to assure they grew correctly.

Lucius had seethed in rage when he realized that his son had gone against their lord, and once he found out that not only he but Narcissa had escaped instead of facing their punishment like true Malfoys he had been struck dumb. He almost didn't see the hours full of torture coming,  _almost._

Still,  _he_ was a true Malfoy. He admitted his failure for his lord, grovelled at the feet for a chance at forgiveness –however little it may be.

Then he'd spent a week being tortured. It was all his bloody's heir fault, if he'd only  _listened_ and  _obeyed_ him and Narcissa would be making love as a celebration of their newest accomplishment and the joy of serving under the dark lord.

Which was a lot different then having to have one of the most challenging (it was just a boy, how hard could it be?) tasks for himself and no one else to succeed at. He could of course hire lackeys, pay for their mouths to stay shut –but the times were hard, and the Malfoy fortune suffered for it.

Still, there had to be someone willing to do this –perhaps he'd make some muggles do it? Did he even have a deadline?

So many questions, so little time.

The worn Malfoy hurried through the streets on his way to gringots, quickly taking place at the top of the line –ignoring the others in line- where he demanded to see his bank manager.

The look at the amount of money they had made him pale even more then usual, trying to ignore the grinning goblin. "These days seem to wear on the Malfoy fortune, the divorce didn’t help." The goblin deadpanned, grinning with its pointy yellow teeth at full sight.

"Do try to hide those disgusting things you call teeth." He snapped, irritable and upset. "Our investments-" "-Gone to the blacks as the contract demanded, magick itself demanded it."

Lucius Malfoy had always been proper, had always tamed any vile urges he had, as he tamed the demanding urge to knock his head into the table.

By the goblin's grinning it seemed that his expression revealed what he wished to do.

Harry Potter was having a perfectly (when did he ever?) normal day, in fact it was so normal that he was paranoid that someone would jump out to attack him. Hermione and Ron had of course questioned him at his jittery behaviour, and once he answered ('Well it's been so quiet and  _normal_ lately that I've come to expect someone to jump out and kill me') they laughed at him, muttering something about 'only you Harry' before continuing on their merry way.

Harry however was not able to do that, in fact Harry was quite right in his paranoia, as he was now witnessing some serious incest while talking about  _Malfoy_ action.

"But imagine Draco in a  _dress-"A_   _man-_ like squeal interrupted their….Dirty talking.

"Harry-" "-are you-" "-snooping on us?" At this they waggled their eyebrows, clearly suggesting that he had enjoyed their…..words.

"I-uh was just walking. And then you –uh, y'know." He made a vague gesture at them, blushing wildly, the tan he had doing little to hide it.

"Aww, itsy bitsy Harry-" "-is still so itsy bitsy-" " _stop."_ The word came unbidden; blush haven quickly disappeared leaving him pale. The twins stopped grinning once they saw the effect their words have, confusion marring their faces.

"Uh, Harry we don't mean to pry but-" "-we don't really know what we're doing wrong now." Harry heard the words despite him trying desperately to block everything out, as if that would stop his pain. "Bellatrix. She called me that." Harry didn't see it, but regret shone in the usually mischievous eyes of the brothers, both haven given each other a glance before walking over to give Harry a hug and a good and proper talk.

Draco was unhappy,  _very_ unhappy. His father had remained gone from their lives, there was no word of the dark lord, and Harry bloody Potter was relaxed.

It all meant one thing, in his mind. Things were going to go wrong, fast, hard, and  _no one_ would be coming out of it unscathed.

You could call him paranoid, sensible, logical, tired –many things, but it mattered not. He was uneasy, he was jumpy, he was  _right._

Something, which showed when after much noise and panicking students, were ushered into their common rooms, Draco amongst them. The dark mark was hanging over the tower, Draco had managed a glimpse of blonde hair which could only be his father when they were attacked, haven spent the night sneaking out with the twins and coming upon something which he had been dreading for  _so so long._

Dumbledore was dead, his job was long since done, only he had not –but his Professor had. And now the slytherins, young and old, all sat in uncertainly as their prefects discussed amongst themselves. Their head of house gone, their only safety barrier –their caretaker, chosen to leave and take their headmaster with him as he did so.

The future of all students were uncertain, but none more so then the house of snakes. "Settle down now students!" McGonnable demanded, although the house was already quiet and nervous –not at all like the panic she must be more used too from her own house. "We have decided that you shall continue as usual without the head of house until next semester, please prepare yourself for the night and arrive at the great hall in the usual time of breakfast." With that she left, swift but nowhere near the style that their previous head of house would have.

" _The dark lord-" "-What are we going to do-" "-There is no choice with Dumbledore gone, the only option-"_ Was the whispers that came out as soon as the door closed safely behind the professor.

Their whispers and fears made him sick, and he longed for the comfort only the twins could give him.

This was a changing point, he was fully aware off. Draco wished he could say he didn’t know if it was for the worse or good, but the truth was too obvious; Laying in front of him with every nervous whisper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. ok done

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, Review? Please??? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. Most likely. If I can. Y'know how it is.


End file.
